Team Kiliel
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Five times Kili and Tauriel were supported for the wrong reasons. And one time they were not. Movieverse, AU.


Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

Author's Note: Fill for a prompt on the hobbit-kink.

* * *

Team Kiliel

**I.**

Thorin lifted one eyebrow as Kili knelt before him. Here in the privacy of his study, he was caught off guard by such homage.

"Kili," he said majestically.

"My King Under the Mountain," his nephew replied, and lifted his head. His eyes shone brightly, his expression solemn.

Seeing the dwarf so serious, apprehension came over Thorin.

The prince continued, "I come to seek your blessing. I desire to pay court to Tauriel of Mirkwood, Captain of the King's Guard. If she accepts my suit, is it my hope to win her love and hand in marriage."

The dwarven king stiffened in surprise. For a long moment he stared down at Kili, his blue eyes examining his expression.

"You are in earnest about this?" he eventually asked.

"I am."

"Then," a smile broke over Thorin's grave face, "You have my blessing." Pulling Kili up to his feet, he embraced him.

"Truly?" the archer said, astonished.

"You have my word." Thorin grinned wider and kissed his nephew on both cheeks. "Thranduil and his son will be absolutely livid – especially when they hear you two have my consent!"

* * *

**II.**

"What have we _here?_" someone wondered in a singsong voice.

Jumping back as though burned, Kili let out an undignified yelp. His neck cracked as he whirled to face Bard.

"Lord Bard," Tauriel greeted in a steadily, bowing her head respectively. Only the color flooding her cheeks betrayed her embarrassment.

The bowman halted before them. "Forgive me for interrupting—"

"N-not at all!" Kili cut in, flashing the man a huge grin. "We were just...talking!"

"Oh, come now! I may have been farther down the hall, but what I saw looked suspiciously like kissing." He smirked as the two fidgeted. "I take it you have offered your suit and been accepted, aye?" he inquired.

The dwarf lifted his chin proudly. "Yes, as a matter of fact." Stepping up to the elf's side, he laced his fingers through hers.

"Finally! After keeping us all in suspense for months…"

Tauriel's eyes widened. "You...you approve of us then?"

"But of course! Nori owes me a bag of gold. And he claimed that you would refuse to be courted by a dwarf," Bard chuckled.

Kili's jaw dropped.

* * *

**III.**

"Wine?"

"No, thank you."

It seemed to take the elven king an extraordinarily long time to drink his cup of wine. He paced slowly about the room, the sound of his robes dragging on the floor filling the air. Finally Thranduil placed his cup down on a tray and turned to Tauriel.

"You requested an audience, captain," he said.

Not for the first time, the red-haired elf wished she could interpret that cool facade. "Yes. I wished for you to hear the news from my own lips."

The king leveled a hard stare at her, something flickering in his eyes. "What news?" his voice was low, strained.

Tauriel took a deep breath. "I have accepted an offer of courtship from Kili, of the House of Durin. He will be coming much to your halls. We do not expect you to view our romance with favor. Yet as my king you have a right to know."

Thranduil did not move, did not react to the elf's confession. Seconds ticked by. Growing concerned, Tauriel opened her mouth to call to him. Suddenly his eyes widened to the size of saucers and he let out a ragged breath. Stumbling, he flopped into a nearby chair.

"Praise the Valar! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed with overwhelming relief.

"My lord…?"

The bright grin Thranduil bestowed on her she'd never seen before. "You and the little prince are made for each other! Thank you, Valar! Thank you!"

"My king?" Tauriel gawked at him.

"Legolas is safe! That's all that matters. Safe! You had me there for a moment, fearing you were going to say you and he… Not Legolas, thank goodness. Though you _could _do better. A dwarf, truly?!"

Recovering from some of her shock, the captain helplessly shook her head.

* * *

**IV.**

"What are you doing?"

Kili discovered Gloin watching him with a deep frown. "Eating," he answered, lifting up his plate to emphasize his point.

"I meant what are you doing eating _alone?_" the older dwarf growled.

"Alone?" the prince snorted, glancing at the table occupied by his family and kin.

"Didn't Dis invite the captain to lunch today?"

"Yes, but she was unavailable."

Gloin grunted. "You ought to be with her more often. How else will you courtship be successful?"

"You support us? Despite Tauriel being an elf?"

"No need to look at me like that, laddie! I may be old-fashioned and distrustful of elves, but I know a good match when I see one."

"Cousin…," the archer cleared his throat, suddenly misty-eyed.

"What you need to do is spend all your time together in Mirkwood, flaunt your relationship in front of that princeling!"

"Legolas?" Kili blinked.

"Aye. Make him jealous! Then perhaps he'll finally stop poking his nose about Erebor. Why he spends so much time here is beyond me!"

Mind whirling, wondering if there was anyone who was genuinely happy for him and Tauriel, Kili missed Gimli choking on his meat.

* * *

**V. **

"Oh!" Radagast stopped in the middle of the garden path. "My lord, my lady." He bowed deeply.

"Good day, sir." Kili never could remember the odd wizard's name. But he did not dwell on it, contentedly seated on the bench, Tauriel's hand in his.

"I was just getting a bit of fresh air, and was watching the swallows— Oh!" Blinking, the brown wizard looked back and forth between the dwarf and elf repeatedly. "I say! You two...are you…?" he wiggled his fingers.

"...Together?" Tauriel said hesitantly.

"Yes! That's it!" Radagast chuckled. "Are you?"

Kili glanced at Tauriel. "We are together, master wizard," he replied slowly.

The wizard crowed loudly and jumped into the air. "Splendid! Splendid!"

"Thank you." The elf gave him a small smile.

"Wait till Saruman hears about this!"

"Who?"

"The head of my order. He hates it when we wizards know something before he does. And he despises all things romantic. So hearing about your tale of love – his expression will be priceless!"

With an unexpected ease Radagast sat down on the ground. "What is your story?" He gazed at them excitedly like a child about to enjoy a bedtime story.

After sharing a long look Kili and Tauriel sighed in resignation.

She started, "Well, sir, you see it all began with some horrible spiders…"

* * *

**VI.**

The couple found Kili's cousin on the battlements, and not him only.

"Legolas!" Tauriel hailed with some surprise.

He and Gimli turned from gazing at the view. Both appeared relaxed, and greeted their friends with warm smiles.

"I thought you were in Mirkwood," she said, stepping up beside the blond-haired prince.

"I was," he agreed. "I'm here on an errand for Ada."

"Wonderful!" Kili beamed. "It saves us from having to do this twice!"

Gimli cocked his head. "Do what twice?"

"Share our news. And make a request," the elf captain explained, her smile matching the dwarven prince's.

Legolas glanced between the two curiously. "What—"

"We're getting married!" Kili declared. He looked like he would burst with happiness as Tauriel laid over her shoulder a small braid to show off the engagement bead tied at the end.

"Congratulations!"

"Three years later, I can finally welcome you to the family!"

For some time the group simply laughed and exchanged hugs. Tauriel eventually remembered the rest of the plan.

"Legolas, would you be my supporter in our wedding?"

"Of course, my friend!" he instantly accepted.

"Gimli," Kili turned to see cousin, "will you support me with Fili?"

"Yes, I will."

"You will?" the archer asked

"Why shouldn't I?" Gimli huffed.

"You truly do not mind? Do not mind us marrying?" Tauriel said.

"I am very happy for both of you!" the red-haired dwarf assured.

"As am I," Legolas added.

"Because you were betting on whether I'd propose or not?"

"Are amused by what an odd pair we make?"

"Or are hoping the wedding is a disaster, does not happen?"

"No, no, and no!" Gimli cried, a confused frown darkening his face. He went to Tauriel, took her hand in his, and kissed it. "It shall be a delight and honor to take part in your wedding. And to call you 'cousin.'"

Legolas spoke up, "I share Gimli's feelings. You make each other happy. It is obvious the love you have for one another. Both of you are important to us." He smiled at the stunned looks on his friends' faces.

"You really do support us," Tauriel said in a quietly awed voice.

"Aye, lass. Besides, if you two had never gotten together, well then…," Gimli trailed off.

"Then?" Kili prompted.

Grinning, Legolas wrapped an arm around Gimli, drawing him into a hug. "Then I would have never met my best friend!"

"I will never let you live this down!" Tauriel shouted while Kili roared with laughter.

THE END


End file.
